


Fifth Thoughts

by darkkwater



Series: First Kiss [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don thinks about how they got there.





	

**Fifth Thoughts-**

Don leaned against Ian's shoulder. He felt strangely sated, though they'd only been kissing. Ian's right hand was still settled, warm and strong, on Don's left knee. Don drew patterns on the back of Ian's hand. Don thought about the last day, and the timeless yet unexpected dance he and Ian had been dancing. 

When Ian had first walked into his office, Don had been surprised by his own delight. After all, Ian's arrival at the office usually meant a tough case. And indeed, the case Ian had brought was an ugly, unpleasant one. But Don hadn't seen Ian since Charlie had left L.A. and Don had been wondering if Ian had just been coming for Charlie. This time, Ian had walked straight to Don, given him a big smile, and asked for help. Don had found himself grinning back. He'd no idea what he'd said then, but it was probably inane. Ian hadn't seemed to mind. 

Then came that first moment when Ian had leaned unexpectedly into Don's personal space, reading something over his shoulder. Don's heartrate had jumped and he'd smelled Ian's aftershave. Later, Don had brushed Ian's hand with his when pointing at a chart. Ian hadn't jerked away. Don's brain had skittered sideways, all sorts of possibilities suddenly coming to life. They'd continued 'accidental' touches throughout the day, as well as eye contact that was a little too lingering. Don had felt hot and cold at the same time. 

Asking Ian if he wanted to go out for a beer was one of the hardest things Don had ever done. It felt like jumping out of a plane without a parachute, hoping a parachute was beneath him. 

There had been. 

Ian had caught him and now they sat on Don's couch, side by side. 

Falling together. 


End file.
